Aquele que é amado
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Era uma promessa.


"_Você não deve ser quem ama, deve ser quem é amado."_

Uma conversa sussurrada. Apropriada por Sirius que escutava atrás da porta sem se importar com as ordens de sua mãe, muito menos com as reclamações de Kreacher. As palavras de Bella ecoavam em sua mente e ele nem tinha certeza se as entendera de maneira correta. Provavelmente não...

Narcisa chora e soluça. Fala fala, mas Sirius não diferencia suas palavras de gemidos tristes. Então, Bellatrix faz uso de sua filosofia simplista, resumida, mal compreendida. E roubada por Sirius, tornou-se um objetivo pessoal.

_Eu vou ser amado e não quem ama_. Prometeu a si mesmo, escutando pela porta palavras que não eram suas.

Admirava. Invejava porque a inveja é a maneira mais primária de admiração. Então, Sirius invejava James.

James que sempre era o amado, mas que amava também. Amava demasiadamente. Tudo, todos, e depois Lily.

Mas Sirius sabia que isso o machucava, o irritava, mas o movia para frente_. Sempre para_ _frente._ Sabia que sua maior qualidade se encontrava em sua capacidade de amar. _E ser amado_. E que isso o machucaria, machucava, machucara.

Sirius não cometeria esse erro._ Nunca_, ele prometera.

Mas não sabia ainda como era fácil quebrar uma promessa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quem é aquela?"<em>

"_É a Mckinnon."_

"_Você e ela Já..."_

"_Não. Ela vai fazer um teste para o time. Acho que consegue, ela joga bem."_

"_Sim, senhor A-pa-nha-dor. Você é só da Evans."_

"_Aff, cala a boca, Pad. Eu não quero problema no time."_

* * *

><p>Ela era o que chamam de oposto, certo? Ela era contraditória também.<p>

Ela era toda pequena, mas os orbes eram imensos.

O rosto era corado, mas branco. O cabelo era escuro, mas brilhava. Tentava não sorrir, mas sorria. Ela parecia muito esperta fazendo deveres sob as árvores perto do lago. Ela parecia muito inocente ao terminar de escrever o que quer que escrevesse, no meio daquela folga de primavera. Quando ainda dava para ficar fora do castelo, sem morrer de hipotermia.

Crispava os lábios, pensava, sorria. Mordia o lábio inferior, pensava, falava, e ria junto das outras garotas que a acompanhavam.

Era uma sequência boba, óbvia, habitual. E Sirius poderia olhá-la por uma tarde inteira. E isso já era um fato.

* * *

><p>"<em>O que será que tem hoje pro jantar?"<em>

"_Sei que hoje tem torta de morango...todo dia primeiro tem."_

"_Hein?...Oi."_

"_Oi, desculpa, viu? Eu não queria interromper a conversa de vocês quatro."_

"_Nah. Eles não sabiam a resposta mesmo...Eu sou o Sirius."_

" _Meu nome é Marlene. Mas eu não gosto muito, então chama de Lene mesmo."_

* * *

><p>Sirius estava com fome, seu estômago fez, por acaso, um barulho tão alto que James arregalou os olhos. Lupin sorriu e Peter o olhou com cumplicidade e compreensão, mas o resto da sala comunal parece não ouvir. Seu mau humor começava a mudar seu rosto e não conseguia mais ficar quieto.<p>

Quem sabe uma pergunta para manter seu pensamento ocupado com nada que fosse comida. Então, ele pergunta coincidentemente sobre comida porque não consegue pensar em mais nada.

Mas não foi a voz de James que respondeu. Foi uma voz de garota, aguda e baixa. Contraditória, por acaso, falando sobre tortas de morango. Sirius se vira para ela e responde.

Ele descobre uma coisa que ela não gosta e sente que precisa fazê-la por pura coincidência.

Ele sorriu e ela pensa que Sirius é muito muito bonito. E ele pensa nela como em uma torta de morango.

Só depois ele foi saber que não foi coincidência eles se falarem no dia primeiro. Foi a mais pura ironia.

_Primeiro._

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius."<em>

"_Agora é muito cedo James..."_

"_Não é o James, é a Lene."_

"_Marlene?"_

"_É, Lene. Agora, vem comigo!"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Só vem comigo, Sirius."_

* * *

><p>Ela o cutucou, com força. O chacoalhou até ele parar de gemer contra o travesseiro. Sirius, então abriu os olhos cinzentos e ficou muito grato por ela tê-lo acordado. Ele estava excitado porque não conseguia conter a imaginação. E Marlene o acordando no meio da noite lhe dava muitas idéias.( Os olhos enormes que piscavam azuis azuis. Os lábios sorridentes. E até mesmo o cabelo teimoso que caía no rosto. Mas sua inspiração de fato fora Marlene deitada ao seu lado sussurrando no seu ouvido. Seu nome.)<p>

Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com "vem comigo"( não sabia nem dizer o que ela fazia no dormitório masculino), mas ele não se importava. Só soube que foi. Foi receoso até às margens do lago, foi de baixo de chuva. Foi sem lua muito menos estrelas. Foi sentindo a grama lamacenta e a terra dissolvendo, misturando-se aos seus pés.

Mas foi segurando a sua mão.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tá chovendo, Marlene!"<em>

"_Eu sei, é esse o objetivo. Lembra quando você me perguntou o que eu mais gostava em Hogwarts?"_

"_Sei." _

"_Gosto de Hogwarts toda quando chove."_

* * *

><p>Ele diz o óbvio e seu nome inteiro. Mas ela não se preocupa em corrigir. Ela só lhe dá um sorriso, molhado no rosto molhado, que estava parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos molhados.<p>

Marlene responde e joga a cabeça para trás. Sirius pensa que faz todo sentido. Marlene era dramática, emotiva, fatalista e estava por todo o lugar. Ela também era linda, composta de mais partes do que qualquer um poderia contar.

Fazia todo sentido.

Sirius sentou-se na grama e a puxou. Ela caiu sentada e sujou sua saia de lama. Mas não se importou, porque percebeu que Sirius não se importava se seu pijama nunca mais estaria em condições de uso. Ele cobriu seus ombros em um abraço. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

"_Marlene?"_

Ele murmurou seu nome do jeito que ela não gostava. Mas ela não ligou, pois já sabia o porquê dele fazê-lo. Porque ele não era todo mundo. Não era como os outros. Ele era...aquele com quem ela queria tomar chuva_( porque ele sorria como ele sorria, falava como ele falava, brincava com a ponta do cabelo como ele brincava, conversava sempre que podia com ela com a voz que alternava com os sorrisos)._

Porque ela...ela_...(amava)_ gostava dele. E _(amava)_ gostava mais ainda de baixo de chuva.

* * *

><p>"<em>Elas são tão diferentes."<em>

* * *

><p>Sirius apertou mais seu corpo contra o corpo da garota. Sentiu os seios contra o tecido de sua camisa. Pegou parte do cabelo loiro entre seus dedos e mordeu o lábio inferior de uma boca nem pequena, nem grande. Arrastou as mão pelas pernas longas e bronzeadas.<p>

Ela gemeu quando Sirius levou sua mão até em baixo da sua saia.

E Sirius só pensava em como elas eram diferentes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eu a vi saindo."<em>

"_Hmm...de onde?"_

"_Do dormitório, quando os garotos estavam estudando."_

"_Quem...?"_

"_A veterana loira."_

"_E o que você tem a ver com isso?"_

* * *

><p>Ele sabia que não tinha que explicar nada à ela. Absolutamente nada. Mas ele não conseguia evitar sentir algo no cantinho sórdido e escuro e sua mente. Era culpa? Era culpa e descontara em Marlene?<p>

O rosto de Marlene parecia irritado. Estava irritado, frustrado. Triste?

Mas ele não se importava, pois fora "amado" pela garota. Aquilo não tinha nenhuma relação com Marlene e, por pura curiosidade somente isso, Sirius pegou-se pensando nela Lene, Marlene, garota da contradição.

Marlene por um segundo quis chorar. Sirius percebeu e quis bater a cabeça na parede, mas só por um segundo.

Nos outros, Sirius nunca se importou, não se importava, não se importaria.

_(Mentiroso. Fingia não se importar.)_

* * *

><p>Sirius estava errado? Não, impossível, ele sabia que nunca estava, estaria, esteve. Errado.<p>

Mas como não estar se ela dissera?

"_Sirius, não é por isso. Você está errado."_

"_Você está errado."_

"_Errado."_

Claramente, fora isso que Marlene dissera.

" _Você só está irritada assim porque eu trouxe outra garota para o meu quarto!"_

O garoto passou as mãos pelas têmporas_(queria passar pelo cabelo dela, que batia depois do ombro, um pouquinho repicado)._

Fechou os olhos cinzas_( queria fazê-lo somente para beijá-la)._

Pensou que queria não gostar tanto de uma amiga_( queria que isso fosse verdade)._

Sirius bufou. Ele estava em seu quarto. Estava irritado. Não sabia se estava certo. Mas sabia que _errado_ era brigar com Marlene. E que queria comer torta de morango

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

* * *

><p>Tudo era branco e outras cores aleatórias. A nevasca da noite anterior cobrira tudo. Tu-do. E entre tanto branco, Sirius pôde facilmente encontrar uma garota de cabelos castanhos que batiam um pouquinho abaixo do ombro e touca e cachecol.<p>

Correu até ela. Tomou cuidado para não escorregar na camada de gelo fino, enquanto descia as escadas.

Sirius não ofereceu sua mão. Ele simplesmente não lhe deu escolha e agarrou a mão dela. Era quentinha. Era coberta por lã vermelha e amarela. Entrelaçou os dedos e apertou de leve.

E essa era sua maneira de dizer que ele não se importava se estava, esteve, estaria errado.

Marlene sorriu. Um sorriso de canto que escapava por seus lábios vermelhos_( do frio, da neve,_ _nos primeiros dias do mês, de torta de morango)_. Ela virou os olhos azuis índigo para Sirius e seu sorriso não poderia ter sido maior.

E essa era sua maneira de dizer que tudo estava, esteve, estaria sempre bem.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lene, por que você ficou chateada."<em>

"_É porque..."_

"_Foi porque eu trouxe a veterana, né? Foi porque..."_

"_É porque eu...te-"_

* * *

><p>Ainda segurava a mão dela, entre os flocos e os dedos e a lã. Não conseguiu se segurar porque sua curiosidade era maior do que o medo que sentia da resposta. Sirius não tinha medo da resposta dela<em>(talvez porque ele sempre soubera)<em>, tinha medo da sua própria_(talvez porque também sempre soubera)._

Mas ele perguntou, na neve. Ela parecia insegura, apreensiva. Porque ela sabia o que aconteceria, e não por desconhecer o resultado da sua resposta. E depois da resposta dela...e depois, a dele.

Quando Sirius percebeu, já tinha perguntado. Quando Sirius percebeu, ela diria aquelas três palavras. Que diziam tanta tanta coisa, mas não eram nem de perto suficientes.

Sirius tomou à dianteira, porque caso não o fizesse ela seria só mágoa e olhos azuis levemente oblíquos. Ela não seria o que seu nome sugeria. Ele segurou seu queixo, ela parou de falar. Surpresa. Certa.

"_Eu também."_

Porque ele não deixaria que ela fosse só mais uma. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que quebrar sua promessa de sete anos, de filosofia barata, de criança impressionável.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sirius!" <em>

"_Sirius?"_

"_Sirius..."_

* * *

><p>Desde quando ouvir o seu nome era bom? Se qualquer um falasse tanto seu nome...não seria tão bom, seria?<p>

_(Nem de perto)_

Ela estava deitada na sua cama do dormitório. Coberta pelo lençol nem quente nem frio, então se aconchegava em Sirius. Sem a presença dos outros marotos tudo ficava quieto, melancólico e um pouco dramático. _Parecia mais com Sirius._

Ele colocava o cabelo dela por detrás das orelhas. O cabelo castanho e brilhante. Ele o colocava em seu rosto, tampava os olhos dela para, logo em seguida, destampá-los. Ele apertava a ponta de seu nariz para, em seguida, para acaricia-la. Ele fitava seus olhos para, logo em seguida, fitá-los mais uma vez.

Ela sorria. Marlene apoiada em seu ombro só ria. E sua risada deixava tudo menos melancólico.

Eles faziam de tudo sozinhos porque não precisavam de mais nada ou ninguém. Eles tinham tempo de mais, segundos de menos. Segurança de mais. Eles podiam somente deitar-se e esquecer do resto do mundo. Esquecer qualquer responsabilidade. Podiam contar as nuvens e seria maravilhoso, seria perfeito, seriam risadas. E poderiam sentir algo entre eles. Só poderiam sentir uma coisa.

Marlene se esquecia de tudo que lhe fora dito em momentos como esse. Com Sirius a beijando, tocando-a. Falavam de tudo e de nada e mais um pouco. De jardins brilhantes. De feitiços. Das piadas de James. Do distintivo de monitor, que poucas vezes tinha efeito em Remus. De amigos. De neve. Menos da guerra...

E depois, risos. Cabelos bagunçados. Gemidos provocantes. Abraços. Beijos quentes. Beijos carinhosos.

E nos olhares tão intensos encontravam o que eram. Sempre foram.

* * *

><p>"<em>Volta logo, Marlene."<em>

"_Eu não me preocuparia tanto ,Sirius."_

"_Claro que se preocuparia."_

"_Hm...acho que sim."_

"_Eu te amo."_

* * *

><p>Não voltou. Ela não voltou. Participara de tantas missões perigosas e quando fora visitar os pais...Era tudo rápido demais na mente de Sirius.<p>

Uma. Visita. Só. Para. Ver. Os. Pais. E. O. Irmão.

_Será que ela pensou em mim? Será que a machucaram? Será que ela estava comendo? Será que ela conversava com seu irmão? Será? Será que ela morreu mesmo? Como eu faço, então? Ela me prometeu que sempre voltaria. Como esqueço o resto do mundo se ela não está aqui comigo? _

Seus orbes cinzas corriam por toda a casa arrumada, mas entulhada. Escura, mas com tantas janelas. Ouvia todos os barulhos, mas estava tudo quieto. E de repente, a casa era só contraditória.

Ele não a veria nunca mais, tinha toda certeza cruel. Sirius sabia porque, mas não sabia como. Sirius sabia que nada mudaria para eles. _Não dava_. Sirius tinha as mãos tão quentinhas de Marlene entre as suas há tão pouco tempo. _Cheias de vida_.

Passou as mãos nas têmporas e nos cabelos _(queria arrancá-los)._

Fechou os olhos _(pois não queria chorar)._

Pensou que queria esquecer tudo _(queria mais tempo com Marlene, queria ter mais tempo para gastar todo com ela)._

Mas chorou. Mas se importou. Mas ele amou. E ela fora a primeira.

E ele se lembrava.

_("Você não deve ser quem ama, deve ser quem é amado" o cabelo escuro mas brilhante o rosto pálido os lábios vermelhos grande e pequena dramática emotiva fatalista e estava por todo o lugar crispava os lábios pensava sorri a mordia o lábio inferior pensava falava fazia sentido chuva o que sempre fora garota torta de morango primeiro primeira jardins brilhantes "É porque eu...te-" "Eu te amo" entre os flocos e os dedos e a lã "Marlene" " Sirius")_

* * *

><p>NA: Então, depois de muito muito tempo eu posto Sirius e Lene. Sobre o que o Sirius fala sobre o nome da Lene: eu vi em um site que Mckinnon também poderia ser traduzido como 'amor'... Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews?


End file.
